


Dinobot's Death

by LenoraLana



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: Another work I originally had published elsewhere, now I've posted it here exclusively.NOTE: Yume belongs to Lady-Warrioress of fanfiction.net. Transformers/Beast Wars belongs to Marvel.Dinobot faces his death with honor, but what of Yume? She wasn't there and she will never get to see him again... or will she?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Dinobot's Death

Dinobot sat in the darkness of his quarters, clutching the hilt of his sword tightly. He was in robot mode, sitting with his legs under him, brandishing his weapon.

It had only been a day since he'd betrayed the Maximals, thinking that he wanted to be a part of Megatron's ultimate victory. But in the end he'd realized that Megatron was not worth following, because he would lead them all to ruin. In the end, he refused a direct order from Megatron, sparing Rattrap's life after being ordered to finish him off.

The Maximals ended up accepting him back, for which he was grateful. It was his intention to assist now more than ever in taking down Megatron before he could destroy everything that ever was. But he was also prepared to do whatever was necessary to complete such a task. Even if it meant acting on his own.

However, at this point, especially after giving it so much thought… he began to wonder if he was ruined. Could it be that he had finally made his gravest error, from which he would never able to recover and gain true honor and glory? He had given the golden disk to Megatron, thus giving him the key advantage he needed to succeed. At least the Maximals knew this, because Dinobot had told Optimus. But… what now?

Dinobot heard a sound, and glanced upward, out the window. He saw a couple of crows flying overhead, partially blocking the bright sun as they flew over. When he saw the sun, he thought he saw the outline of the golden disk up there. He blinked, and then the outline was gone; only the bright, golden sun remained.

He closed his eyes, gripping the sword hilt tightly again. When he'd thought that Megatron had lead them to the wrong planet, at least he still had opportunities. He'd challenged Megatron for leadership, got backstabbed, and thrown out. Then he had wound up with the Maximals, not as their leader, but as one of their comrades.

His sense of honor was self-serving, he had to admit. He had betrayed both the Predacons and the Maximals. And he had proclaimed to the Maximals that he was Predacon, but he was merely fighting alongside the Maximals in the effort to take down Megatron.

But what of his destiny? He'd always wanted power, and a chance to see his people take their rightful place as rulers, rather than being subjugated to the Maximal authority. He always did what he thought he had to do, what he thought was right according to his honor, and all that he was, and what was in his heart. But where did this leave him? He was now a Predacon outcast living among Maximals, and he had betrayed both sides.

He spun the sword blade around, pointing the tip of it toward the floor, and closed his eyes. It would be so easy to do it, to plunge it through his chest, to damage himself so that his spark would leave his body, and he could abandon this existence. What was there left for him to live for, anyway? The possibility that he could defeat Megatron and get the golden disk back?

I should never have joined him in the first place, Dinobot thought, pointing the sword's tip toward his torso plating. Because of all this, I am nothing. If I succeed, if I stop Megatron, I will simply be a Predacon criminal among Maximals if we ever return to Cybertron. Despite the fact that Optimus had offered to see to it that Dinobot would be treated like a Maximal if they got back home, Dinobot rejected the offer. He was a Predacon, not a Maximal, and he would be treated as one. And if Megatron succeeds, he will destroy us all, the thought continued.

There was one other option, one that Dinobot had chosen to do once, back on the day when the Maximals had prepared to leave the planet. He had chosen to stay behind and rule. But he couldn't do that, either. He might possibly… mess up history if he did that, considering they were in the past.

Dinobot found himself running out of options. There was nothing left for him to live for; any reasons he had, as he considered them, were running out. He squeezed his eyes more tightly shut, and pressed the sword's tip against his chest, near his spark. Then, taking a deep breath, he prepared to force-fully plunge it through his chest—

"Dinobot!" Upon hearing his name, Dinobot's head shot up, and he saw Yume standing in the doorway, her eyes wide.

Dinobot dropped his sword on the floor with a loud clank, then he glared at her, snarling. "GET OUT!" he yelled. He didn't want her of all people to see this; he didn't even want anyone to know he'd been considering this at all.

Yume's eyes widened even further with fear, and she lead out a small, startled shriek. He hadn't yelled at her like that for a long time, and the way he looked right now frightened her.

Dinobot was on his feet now, glaring and frowning. Part of him felt bad for yelling at her like that, but at the same time he just wanted her out of his room. "Get out of here, and don't come back!" he repeated. He wasn't yelling this time, but his voice was firm.

"No!" Yume said, pressing herself against the wall near the door. She looked like she was ready to run if she really had too, but she was being stubborn about leaving. Dinobot sighed; whenever it came to a battle of wills, sometimes she had him beat. That knack of hers irritated him.

"Dinobot, what were you doing?" she asked, her eyes still wide. "You looked like you were going to…" She trailed off, eyeing the sword on the floor.

Dinobot slowly turned to look down at the sword, and bent down to pick it up. He then held it lengthwise in both his hands, in a manner that was non-threatening to both himself and Yume.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked her. "You have not spoken to me since you found out I betrayed the Maximals. Why did you come in here now?"

Yume was silent for a moment. In truth, she hadn't been sure what to think and she couldn't believe that Dinobot would betray them. And he had even given Megatron something that might just hurt the Maximals, and her, too. "I was worried about you," she finally said. "I just wanted to see you. And I wanted to know why you did it."

Dinobot made one of his standard guttural sounds, and turned away from her. "I do not need to explain my actions to you," he said, echoing the same thing he'd told Rhinox the other day, when the Maximal scientist had gotten on his case a little.

"I think you should!" Yume said, working up her courage a bit more since he was no longer yelling or even looking at her. "Why don't you want to talk about it? Are you ashamed of it?"

Dinobot's eyes widened, then narrowed as he spun around to look at her. If this had been Rattrap, he might have come close to hitting her. But she was a human, and one dear to his heart at that, so he simply glared at her. "My actions are my own! I do not apologize for them and I cannot undo them if I error!" He threw his sword across the room, as a way to blow off some steam. "I am left with my own destiny, and my own choices." He stopped talking. He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say or why he was saying any of this.

Yume had jumped a little when he'd thrown his sword, but now she just looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Dinobot's shoulders sagged a little. He didn't want to answer her, yet he also knew how stubborn she could be. She wasn't going to leave his room until she got an answer. And yet, for some reason… he found himself not wanting her to go. If he'd really wanted too, he could force her out. But instead, he simply said, "You would not understand."

"Maybe I do," Yume challenged.

Dinobot looked at her in surprise. "What?" he exclaimed.

"You told me once before that you want your people to be free and in a better position on Cybertron," she said. "I think what you did had something to do with that. You want… to make a difference or do what you think is right. You just went about it the wrong way."

Staring at her, Dinobot didn't seem sure how to respond to that. But before he could say anything, Yume went on, "But you shouldn't kill yourself over a mistake! You can still help make it right."

"And for what?" Dinobot spat. "If I defeat Megatron, I will be nothing more than a Predacon criminal if we get off this cursed planet! If I don't defeat him, he will destroy us all."

"Well from that point of view I think you're just in the same boat as before," Yume said. "You still had that problem even before you gave Megatron the golden disk, right?"

Dinobot didn't know what a boat had to do with anything, although he knew she did have a point nonetheless. He also realized that he was using her as an outlet, a way to express what was on his mind and in his heart, and he was actually dealing with it. Part of him wondered… was this what friendship was about? Having someone to tell your troubles to?

"Indeed," Dinobot said slowly, tapping his chin thoughtfully. This realization did not change some things, however it gave him a sense of… hope, if that was the right word. He had had a reason to fight before, to keep going and to keep fighting, and he would continue to do so.

First, he would continue on his quest to defeat Megatron, to prevent his insane plans from taking effect and destroying everything. Whatever came next… he would deal with that as it came.

"I have something I must do," he said, walking to the other side of the room and picking up his sword. After picking it up, he reverted to his beast mode. He then glanced over at Yume, and saw the worried look on her face. "I must go and correct a mistake," he said. "And then I will be back."

Dinobot left the room before she could say anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one knew that that would be the last time Dinobot and Yume would see each other. For it was that day that Megatron used the golden disk to see the future, and decided to destroy all of the prehistoric humans to prevent them from evolving and one day aiding the Maximals in the defeat of the Predacons.

Dinobot, through skill and sheer willpower, defeated all of the Predacons that day as they began to attack the valley the humans were living in. He was damaged and scarred beyond repair, draining his energy reserves to the last as he defeated his enemies, and then he used the very last of his fire power—his laser eyes—to destroy the golden disk.

He then collapsed on the ground, and was vaguely aware of Optimus arriving, and Megatron fleeing.

Rattrap let out a shrill gasp of horror at the sight of Dinobot, and was the first one to reach his side. As everyone gathered near Dinobot, Rattrap took the former Predacon's hand into his own, grasping it tightly.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Cheetor said, his voice full of sadness.

"He's too far gone," Rhinox said regretfully. "Even for stasis lock."

Dinobot knew that he was going to terminate. He felt something squeezing his hand, and looked over at Rattrap, but his glare softened into nothing when he saw the expression on the Maximal's face. Rattrap… is saddened, Dinobot thought, and returned the squeeze by way of acknowledgement.

"Well fought, my friend," Optimus said. "You saved the valley. You saved the lives of those who live here." He glanced upward, looking around the valley. "And the lives of those to come."

"Then…" Dinobot breathed, "there is nothing to regret."

"Like I've said before, you're just a slag-spouting saurian," Rattrap started in his standard provocative tone, but then it softened and he smiled slightly. "But it's good to know where you stand."

"Upwind from you for preference, vermin." Dinobot retorted, his eyes showing a spark of playfulness.

Rattrap smiled, and momentarily hugged Dinobot's hang against his chest.

"Where… is Yume?" Dinobot found himself asking. He was actually somewhat surprised he even asked that—for some reason, he just wanted to see her. He needed to see her.

"She's back at the base," Cheetor said.

"We figured she'd be safe there, considering all of the Predacons were out here," Silverbolt said.

Dinobot closed his eyes for a moment, feeling that he would have one regret, then. "She… will need someone to look after her." His eyes went straight to Optimus. "Take care of her," he said, making his final request.

Optimus reached down and gently took Dinobot's other hand into his own. "I will," he said.

Dinobot seemed satisfied, and then after a second's pause, he spoke again, looking at each of his comrades as he did. "Tell my tale to those who ask, tell it truly, the ill deeds along with the good, so that they may be judged accordingly." He made a guttural sound, drawing in his last breath, and turned to look at Rattrap. "The rest," he said, squeezing his hand, "is silence."

Then Dinobot went limp, his robot systems failed and shut down. Rattrap closed his eyes and bowed his head, holding Dinobot's hand tightly. I wish Yume could have been here, he thought, even though he knew it would have been too dangerous to bring her.

Suddenly, Dinobot's spark came out of his chest, and began to rise toward the sky. Rattrap stared up at it for a moment, then got to his feet and saluted. The other Maximals followed the suite, and watched as it rose higher into the sky.

"He lived a warrior, and died a hero," Optimus said, maintaining his salute and watching the spark leave. "Let his spark join the Matrix... with the greatest of Cybertron." With that, the spark vanished into the sky, in a bright flash of light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume knew immediately that something was wrong when the Maximals returned to the base, because they came in carrying Dinobot's limp body, and didn't put him in the CR chamber.

In a way it could be said she got a chance to say goodbye, but not the goodbye she wanted. In some ways she felt cheated, because he said he would be back, and everyone else got to be there to say goodbye, and see his spark leave. She was the only one who hadn't been able to.

And he died saving her, as well as all humans. And she was the only one who wasn't there during his final moments. That just wasn't fair.

She attended the funeral, and saw the cremation of his body. If anything, that only made the death seem more real, but it didn't do much else for her. She knew she was going to miss him, and it hurt to have him gone.

That night, she slipped out of the base just to be alone for a few minutes. She found herself staring up toward the sky, almost hopefully. Cheetor had told her that they had watched Dinobot's spark leave his body and go into the sky. She knew it was gone, but part of her hoped to see it, at least some glimpse of it. Couldn't it come back, just for her? Just for her to say goodbye, at least?

"Why?" she said out loud, tears stinging her eyes. She had already cried during the funeral, at which Cheetor comforted her, but now she just wanted to cry and hope Dinobot saw her somehow. And she just wanted to be mad. "You said you would be back! You were just going to fix things and then you would be back." The tears were flowing down her cheeks now. "I'm glad you saved my life, you saved everybody today. But…" She couldn't continue anymore because a sob erupted from her throat, and she leaned heavily against a nearby boulder, crying openly.

Suddenly, just as she glanced toward the sky again, she saw something. There was a star up there, one that seemed to be shining a bit more brightly than the others—or at least, for some reason or other it had caught her eye. Then, as if it had noticed she was looking at it, it gleamed brightly for a moment, glimmering like a diamond, before returning back to normal.

"Dinobot?" she said out loud, daring to hope. For a moment there was nothing, but then the star brightened again for a moment, gleaming, and then returning to normal. It was him somehow… and he was acknowledging her!

"You're still watching out for me, aren't you?" She breathed heavily, and a sound escaped her lips that was somewhere between a gasp, a soft wail, and maybe even a small, joyful laugh. Then a new thought came to her—Dinobot was watching over them, along with all of the great robots from the past.

Then Yume found herself saying something she'd never said before, and was actually surprised she was saying it at all. "I love you," she said out loud, staring up at the star. Then, feeling slightly embarrassed, she turned and made a dash back toward the Maximal base.

It was true though… he'd been like the father she'd never had, perhaps even the father she'd always wanted.


End file.
